In daily life, people will feel inconvenient when opening and closing a door: firstly, a door won't remain open without external force after it is opened, and people always block the door with some supports to keep the door open, which is inconvenient and affects the neatness and beauty; secondly, the door will be closed only if people keeps driving the door to move by hand or a large force is exerted, which is inconvenient or will cause noise pollution.
At present, to solve the inconvenience of closing the door, ordinary door closers are widely used. After the door is opened, it can be closed automatically without an additional closing operation of the user, thus it is timesaving convenient to the consumers. But if the consumers need to go in and out for several times in a short time, they must repeatedly open the door closed by the ordinary door closer, thus it is timewasting and inconvenient. So, ordinary door closers bring convenience to consumers as well as some inconvenience at the same time, degrading the user experience.
Door closer devices having a hold open feature are known, primarily for pneumatic door closers. However, these pneumatic door closers continue to suffer from an undesirable “bounce” during closing. Also, these pneumatic door closers utilize components that bite into the rod of the closer, and through friction, hold the door open. Hydraulic door closers are also known with a hold open feature. One challenge with such hydraulic door closers is to prevent physical contact with the closer rod. Thus, the rod must be smooth and free of burrs for the hydraulic closer, otherwise, the internal O-ring will wear down and eventually lose its seal, thus causing a failure with the hydraulic closing system.
Chinese utility model patent with a publication number of CN202501702U discloses an automatic stopping device comprising a door body, and a lower part of the door body is configured with a lower hinge, on which a rotating shaft and a door stop arched upwards are configured. A gasket, configured with a rotating shaft hole, is provided on a lower end face of the door body, and a downward protrusion is located on one side of the rotating shaft hole. The rotating shaft on the lower hinge passes through the rotating shaft hole in the gasket. When the door is opening, the downward protrusion of the gasket installed at the lower part of the door collides with the upward arched door stop mounted on the lower hinge. As the door stop is mounted obliquely, the protrusion of the gasket on the door body will not bypass the door stop on the lower hinge until the door is opened to a certain angle, and the door is blocked by the door stop on the lower hinge when the door is closing. Thus, the door can be kept open. However, the device is unable to maintain the door open immovably as the door may keep opening optionally. Meanwhile, some components of the device are needed to be installed on the lower end face of the door, so a space of the lower end face of the door will be required, bringing limitations.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer with a hold open feature located on the jam bracket.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hydraulic or pneumatic door closer having a hold open feature which does not detrimentally affect the closer.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hydraulic or pneumatic door closer which will retain the door in an open position without biting into the closer rod.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer with a hold open function derived outside the closure cylinder.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer having a hold open function, wherein the closer is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.